Loved for so long
by loveismagic
Summary: Even as I fell to the ground I heard “No!” ring through the air. Suddenly someone was at my side as another blinding light flashed through the air. Then all was silent except the voice next to me. “No Hermione, don’t do this, please…”Final Battle Dramione
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Draco's POV

The battle was upon us. All around us was chaos. My family and I had switched sides last minute, playing the card that we had all along. You see, my family never believed in Voldemort. But me being a Malfoy, I also had an ulterior motive. You see, I have been in love with one of my enemies since the Yule Ball fourth year. When I first met her, I couldn't stand her. She always beat me at every question and outsmarted me at every test. I am a Malfoy, and so am to be the best at everything. But she beat me every time.

Then third year came and she was fed up with my taunting. I remember quite vividly how beautiful she was when she was angry. She called me a "foul, loathsome little cockroach" and then punched me. I had just realized that she was beautiful and she punched me! Surprisingly, that made me respect her. She stands up for what she believes in with a fiery passion. She slipped into my thoughts a few times over the summer, but I kept saying she was a filthy mudblood that is not worth the dirt on my shoes. Somehow, I didn't believe it.

When I saw her at the Quidditch World Cup, I realized that I had feelings for her. I watched her constantly from the corner of my eye during the entire match. I tried to be discrete but my father noticed and gave me a weird look.

In my own home, my parents and I had discussed that they were glad that Voldemort was no longer around. My father had been pressured into that select group by his father. He had never really wanted to join. But, as you know, once you are in, it is for life.

I couldn't wait to go back to school, because then I could see her on a regular basis, even if I couldn't be nice to her. I hated saying those foul things to her. But if I didn't, than she would get it worse from my "friends". I hated hurting her. The sadness in her eyes was unbearable. Oh, but she was as beautiful as a siren when she was angry, and just as dangerous.

When I saw her at the Yule Ball, I was completely swept away. She was radiant, positively glowing with beauty. But I was angry seeing who's arm she was on. None other that the Quidditch player, Viktor Krum. He went from my favorite player and idol to the first person on my "want to hurt" list.

I didn't realize what I was feeling until I saw Weasley eyeing them. I knew he liked her, the jealousy was obvious on his face. Weasleys' are known to wear their hearts on their sleeves, stupidity in my opinion. I knew he wanted a chance with her, and flames licked my insides as I thought that. I wanted her to be mine. I wanted to be the one that made her smile and laugh, to comfort her when she was sad, to be there for her in any way she needed. I was jealous.

I knew how trusting she was. How loyal and brave. How she stood up for what she believed in and fought for it with a ferocity unmatched by any. She was a goddess, perfect in every way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The night of the third challenge of the Triwizard tournament, when Potter came back with Diggory's body, I knew something was terribly wrong. They sent everybody into the castle and to their respective dorms. When I walked in I noticed my fathers owl had a letter for me. I somehow knew what news that letter contained. I was terrified as I opened the letter and read.

He told me that the mark had burned on his arm, signaling that the Dark Lord was once again at full power. He told me that the Dark Lord had used blood magic to become immune to Potter. And then the spectacular duel between Potter and Voldemort. My father was terrified. He did not like to be a part of Voldemort's group. He did not want to hurt people. But he told me that we had to play along or we would be killed.

The first thing that came to my mind was that Hermione could be a target. She was best friends with The Boy Who Lived. She knew everything about Potter. She could be used as a weapon if the Dark Lord captured her. I was terrified that she would be harmed. I had finally acknowledged that I loved her. Yes, Draco Malfoy was in love with Hermione Granger.

Throughout the years, I kept a watchful eye on her. I wanted her safe. Even as I taunted her, I loved her. Even as Voldemort recruited me, I was loyal to my heart. I just had to keep it hidden a little while longer. I planned on telling Hermione how much I loved her after the war when Voldemort was finally gone and she was safe.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In seventh year I found out that she was hunting horcruxes with Potter and Weasley instead of attending school. I knew that would be very dangerous. Anything involving Voldemort was. My family had lost favor with Voldemort. He was not happy with us. He had taken over our manor, which was deteriorating under his influence.

I was in my room one night thinking about Hermione. Wondering if she was okay and if they were any closer to destroying the Dark Lord, when I heard a disturbance downstairs. A moment later, my aunt Bellatrix barged into my room.

"Draco, come downstairs immediately. We have some prisoners we need you to identify" she said, looking distressed but excited.

I sighed and followed my aunt down to the room where the prisoners were. This was nothing new, as many muggleborns and halfbloods were captured and I was asked to identify the once of school age. But as I walked into the room, my heart gave a jolt. The group that was captured was none other than the Golden Trio.

My eyes locked on Hermione before I could stop myself. She looked terrified, but I could also see that she was determined. God how I love this woman. She always thinks about others before herself. The proof of this was Potter's face. It was swollen and malformed from a spell she no doubt (at least to me) used to protect him from others knowing his true identity.

Weasel was there of course, but I have never given him much thought. My aunt looked at me expectantly, wanting a conformation of her thoughts that this was indeed Potter and his posse. I knew that they would hurt them, but there was nothing I could do at the moment. The smart thing to do was to make a plan. So I nod.

She smiles evilly. I didn't like that look. It sent a shiver of fear down my spine. Bellatrix looks around the room, excited. Suddenly her eyes go wide and she hissed in a breath.

"What", she says, "is _that_?" pointing to something that someone was holding. I turned to look and saw the sword of Gryffindor. "Give that to me. If the Dark Lord finds _that_ out of the vault, we will all be in grave danger" she said, horrified.

"The prisoners must be placed in the cellar, while I think what to do_,"_ she said.

The snatcher grabbed the prisoners and started toward the cellar_._

"Wait," my aunt said sharply. "All except… except the Mudblood." I blanched, my heart stopping and then starting pounding at a weird rhythm.

"No" shouted Weasley "take me instead."

"If she dies under questioning, I'll take you next," said Bellatrix. "Blood traitor is next to Mudblood in my book. Take them away."

They left, and Bellatrix took Hermione by the hair and threw her to the ground. She pointed her wand at Hermione and screamed "Crucio!"

I flinched as Hermione screamed, fury rising up in me. I wanted to kill Bellatrix right then and there.

"HERMIONE!" we heard Weasley yell from the cellar. I wanted to yell with him. To save my beloved from that excruciating pain. Her screams went on into the night as she was tortured…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I pulled back from the horrible memory as my eyes blurred with tears. The war was in full swing as I made my way down the castle steps to the grounds. I had been trying to keep Hermione in my sight so I could keep her safe. She had been running ahead of me out of the castle to the grounds and I followed. I would not take a chance on her safety.

She was running across the grounds throwing hexes at the enemy. I followed behind, doing the same. The Golden Trio knew that my family had changed sides, as well as the Order of the Phoenix, who had protected us these that few weeks. We had been living at headquarters, which was now Hermione's home in Muggle London, since Grimmauld Place was no longer safe, thanks to Snape. I had seen Hermione everyday, and though we barely constitute as friends, we understood each other.

She is not just a powerful witch, but also a strong and courageous person. She endures pain well, if it means helping others. She accepted my family into her home after her parents died. Voldemort had sent Death Eaters to Australia, where Hermione had hid her parents. My father had been one of the Death Eaters sent, but he was fed up. When they all took a portkey to Australia, my father stayed behind, and apperated to my mother and I. We only had a few minutes until someone would be after us.

We apperated to Grimmauld Place. We knew where it was because Snape had told us. But what Snape didn't know was that the wards on the house also had a message system to the highest ranking secret keeper. That being said, my father went right up to the wards, pulled out his ward and said a spell before telling the ward why they were there and to send help quickly.

Not even two minutes later and group of Aurors surrounded us. They questions us quickly and when satisfied, stepped aside for someone to move forward. My breath caught in my throat. There stood Hermione, more beautiful than I had ever seen her. She smiled at me and said "Welcome to our side. Now if you could each listen to me closely, as we do not have much time. Mr. Malfoy please go with Remus, Mrs. Malfoy with Kingsley, and Draco please come with me. We will take you to headquarters."

With that she grabbed my hand and told me to hold on tight. When she said that, I pulled her close and wrapped my arms around her. She seemed surprised but did not object. Then I felt the pull of apperition and we were suddenly in front of a large muggle home. I looked around with interest and gave Hermione a questioning look. She shook her head, and opened the front door of the house for us to hurry inside before we could be tailed.

When the door closed she said "This is my home. I decided to give it to the order to use as headquarters because my parents are in Australia."

'Oh God' I thought. 'She doesn't know about her parents.' I gave a look to my father and he nodded. Telling Kingsley that he needed to speak to him privately. Meanwhile, Hermione showed me to the room that would be mine and gave me the tour of the house.

As Hermione continued running across the grounds, I was attacked by Snape. We started to duel and I couldn't keep an eye on Hermione. I was worried, so I sent a sleeping hex at Snape, something that he didn't expect. He fell to the ground, in a sleep that he would only wake up from if I and only I performed the reversal spell.

As I turned, looking around wildly for Hermione, I saw fireworks go off in the sky. That could only mean one thing. That Voldemort had been killed by Potter. Whether Potter was alive or not I did not know. I was relieved that the war was finally over and that I could tell Hermione how I felt, but first I had to find her and make sure that she was safe.

She was by the greenhouses helping to gather plants that would be used for healing potions. She was so concentrated on her work that she failed to notice a figure sneak toward her from the Forbidden Forest. I looked closely at the person and saw my aunt Bellatrix. I started running toward them, trying to reach Hermione before it was too late.

I pushed myself faster as I saw Bellatrix raise her wand. She sent a curse at Hermione, who got a pained and surprised look on her face as she fell to the ground.

"No!" I shouted as I came up even with them. I was furious at Bellatrix for harming the only person that I could ever love. I sent a killing curse at her as I fell to my knees next to the only woman I will ever love.

"No Hermione, don't do this, please don't leave me. Stay with me, please." I begged while my heart broke and tears streamed down my face. "Please don't leave me, my love. Stay with me. I love you."

As I said these words I heard a surprised gasp from behind me. I turned to see Potter standing there looking at me. Suddenly, he came to his senses, and sent a protronus for help, while he ran to her side to figure out what was wrong with Hermione.

"What curse did Bellatrix use on her?" he said, his voice full of pain and frustration.

"The _Burning Death_. It will take a little while longer to take effect because I killed Bellatrix and the curse needs the one who cast it to mature fully and quickly. If we get her to the hospital now and find my father we might be able to save her. I am not willing to lose her." I said all this quickly and barely louder than a whisper.

He nodded and looked up as people came running. My father was the first among them and when he saw her on the ground, he looked at me quickly, worry deep in his eyes. He knew I couldn't survive without her. The thing about Malfoy men, is that when they fall in love, they are connected to that person. If the person they love dies an untimely death, the Malfoy will die a very slow and agonizing death.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When we got to St. Mungo's, my father was the one who performed the anti-curse along with the medi-witches' healing spells and potions. They were in the room for nearly two hours, while everyone else was in the waiting room, anxious to hear if she was alright.

I sat on the floor in the corner far away from everyone, with my knees drawn up and my head leaning on the wall behind me. I had tears pouring down my face. I wasn't worried about me dying, in fact I couldn't care less, I was only worried for her. She was all that mattered and if she was okay then I didn't care what happened to me. She just needed to live. She had her whole life ahead of her. She didn't deserve to die.

I hadn't realized that Potter had come to sit down next to me as I absorbed myself in misery and pain. He sat there for a few minutes, silently thinking about something. Then he looked at me, finally deciding to say something.

"You really love her don't you," he said. It wasn't a question.

"More than anything," I said.

"She's going to be okay, you know. She is strong and a fighter, and is stubborn as hell. She will be fine." He said this with confidence, even though I knew that he was deeply worried for his friend. All I could do is nod my head in response.

Suddenly, the door to the waiting room opened and my father and a medi-witch walked in. My father gave me a curt nod, and I felt relief wash through me. I turned to the medi-witch.

She cleared her throat and said to the room, "She is fine, no permanent damage was done thanks to both Mr. Malfoys. She is very weak and will be staying here for a few days so she can build her strength. She is resting at the moment, but I can allow one visitor at a time."

My heart soared. She was going to be fine. She was going to live. That's all that I could think about. I hadn't paid much attention, but I saw Potter come out of a group of people and walking towards me.

"We all agreed that you should be the first to see her, Malfoy. After all, you saved her and I believe that you truly love her." He said this with a smile in his voice, but there was also something on his face, amusement? No, it couldn't be. It looked like he was hiding something or was laughing at a personal joke. But I could see the sincerity in his eyes.

I nodded. "Thank you," I said. I followed the medi-witch to Hermione's room and she left me alone with her. I looked her over carefully. There was not a scratch on her, but she was extremely pale. I sat in the seat next to her bed and grabbed her hand. I sat there for the longest time, just staring at her face, relief and love flowing through my veins. I don't know how long I sat there, with her hand in mine. But I eventually fell asleep, not willing to leave the only purpose that my life had.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hermione's POV

I was slowly coming back to myself. My memory a little fuzzy, but I remembered the battle and the greenhouses. I remember feeling like I was burning alive and as I fell to the ground, someone yelling "No!" Then a light flashing and someone by my side, pleading with me. "No Hermione, don't do this, please…" Why did that voice sound so familiar? It sounded like an angel. An angel should not be in agony. I wanted to help him. I felt connected somehow. Why does he sound like the one I love so much?

I couldn't stand someone being in so much pain, I wanted to help. I opened my eyes. A bright light greeted me, hurting my eyes slightly. I looked around, _I'm in the hospital_, _but I don't feel ill, just really weak. Who is holding my hand?_

I was looking down at my hand when I realized that someone was holding it. I raised my eyes up the bed a little and saw my blonde haired angel hunched over my bed fast asleep. _God he is beautiful. I wonder why he is here though._

I slowly take my hand out of his and gently brush aside the hair that is in his face. My hand lingers, tracing the angles and contours of his beautiful face. Slowly he opens his eyes and looks up at me and I smile.

"How long have you been here Draco? You really should get some decent rest." I didn't want my angel to get ill because of me. He sits up and stretches, my eyes looking him up and down. I have always thought that he is attractive, and he is even more so when he has just woken up.

Draco's POV

"How are you feeling Hermione? You have been out since yesterday evening. I stayed the night with you." Why was she calling me Draco? She never called me that. I was always Malfoy or ferret. Whatever. I will take what I can get and think of it as a sign.

She smiles at me once more and says "I'm fine Draco, just a little weak. How come you stayed with me all night?"

I sigh, its time to tell her. I have dreamed and hoped for this moment for years, but now that the time has come I find myself nervous. I take her hand and look down, terrified of rejection.

"I want to tell you that I am sorry for all of the things that I have said and done in the past. I know you may not believe me, but my family and I have never believed any of what Voldemort taught us. The only reason I said and did those things is because, if I didn't, my "friends" would tell Voldemort and he would have hurt you. I tried to keep you as far from me as possible, so that I could protect you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you were hurt or worse. I… I love you, Hermione. I have since fourth year."

I finally look up into her eyes, ready to see anger or disgust, but I find something so much better. She is smiling, the happiness in her eyes confusing me.

She removes her hand from mine and lifts it to my face, tracing it gently. "I love you too, Draco. I may not have shown it, but I have loved you since the first time I saw you. I forgive you."

I look at her, shocked. I am speechless.

"It was you" she said. "You were the one by my side when I fell in the battle."

I nod my head. Unable to look at her now. She puts her hand under my chin and lift my face to look at her. "I love you," she said again.

Suddenly, it clicks in my head. She loves me! I take her hand and kiss the palm of it. Looking in her eyes I say, " I love you too." Leaning forward, I gently touch my lips to hers. I have waited years to feel what it is like to kiss her. To know her taste. But it is not me who deepens the kiss, it is her.

My heart is near bursting with happiness and love. Both of my hands have somehow found there way to either sides her face, gently stroking, telling her how much I love and need her. Her arms twine around my neck, pulling me closer. Finally, I back away, needing to breath.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I look back into her eye. We are both breathless from our kiss. Suddenly she scoots over in the bed and taps the empty space. Not understanding her, I sit on it. I am surprised when she pulls me to lay down next to her and she wraps her arms around me and lays her head on my chest. One of my arms twines around her, pulling her closer to me, while the other gently strokes her hair.

"I love you so much," she said. I smile and lower my head, claiming her lips once again. I could never get tired of this, her being mine.

Suddenly the door to the room opens and we look up to see Potter. He smiles when he sees us. A glint in his eye telling me that he knew that Hermione and I have loved each other and never said anything till now. That he knew all along.

" Harry!" she says. She is overjoyed to see her friend. I sit up and help her to sit next to me so that she can talk to Potter more easily. Potter walks into the room and sits down in the seat next to the bed, still smiling.

"Well its about time you two. Might I tell you that you are the two most stubborn people I have ever had the pleasure of knowing," he laughs.

"Oh bugger off Harry!" says Hermione, laughing as well. I smile down at her. I am finally whole. I have the one thing that matters. Her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It has been three months since the end of the war and Hermione being in the hospital. She went home after a few days, fully healed. She still lived in her home, headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix. But she was always at the Manor spending time with me and my family.

We had grown very close to each other over the last three months. I am blissfully happy, as is she. She absolutely adores my parents now, and they her. At this very moment Hermione is with my mother, organizing a program for anyone who needs any type of help since the war ended, be it money, counseling, daycare, etc. My mother and her have so much in common. Always wanting to help others and both have a passion to learn.

My father is currently in his study. I knock on the door and wait. "Enter," he says.

I open the door and close it behind me. I walk to into the room and take a seat. "I have something I wish to discuss with you father."

He looks up from his work and sees that I am serious. He puts down his quill and rests his hands on his desk. "Continue, please" he said.

I took a deep breath. "You already know that Hermione and I have loved each other for quite some time now, even if we didn't acknowledge it to each other until three months ago." I said quickly. " I… I wish to marry her father. I want her to be part of this family. You already know that I cannot live without her."

I look at him, waiting for his reply. He nods his approval. "Have you taken a look in the vaults and chosen a ring, Draco? You should soon, I think your mother already planned out the whole wedding," he said, laughing.

I look at him, shocked. I knew he approved of her, but I didn't think that he would want me married so young. "Not yet father. I shall go now. I don't want to wait much longer. I have already waited several years."

"Go then, I believe that it will make us all happy. Especially you and Miss Granger." He opens a secret door on his desk and hands me a set of Gringotts keys. I take them, saying thank you, and left the room swiftly.

"Greta!" I call. A small house elf appears in front of me. "Please tell Hermione and my mother that I will be out. I will be home in time for dinner." She nods her head and with a pop she is gone. I make my way out of the house and apperated to Diagon Alley and proceed to the bank.

It is an hour later, when I finally return home. I walk straight to the library, knowing that is where Hermione will be. She loves to read a little before dinner, and I love to sit there watching her. She always is so content when she is cuddling on the couch with me, reading a book.

When I open the door, I can see her sitting on our favorite couch by the fire. The glow from the fire illuminates her beautiful features, taking my breath away. I walk quietly to her and sit down beside her, pulling her onto my lap.

She smiles up at me and kisses me on the lips. The kiss is sweet and loving. She pulls away and has a questioning look on her face. "Where did you go? I missed you."

"I had something that I needed to take care of." My smile grows wider as I watch her think that over. "Hermione, do you ever want a family of your own?" I ask this as innocently as possible. I still want what is coming to be a surprise.

"Only if it is with you. I would love to have a family, and I can't imagine it with anyone else." I am so happy at this moment that I can't imagine being any happier.

"So this is it for you then? I am it for you?" I am suddenly nervous, though I shouldn't be. I know how much she loves me.

"Of course, I couldn't bear to live without you. I love you ." I kiss her passionately when I hear her say that. When I pull away, I look into her eyes and see our entire future in them. She is everything to me. I have nothing without her. I am nothing without her. I love her so much.

"Will you marry me?" I am still looking deep into her eyes when I ask her. I watch her expression go from contentment to excitement to an almost unbearable love.

The smile that lights up her face makes my heart swell. "Yes! Yes, Draco. I would love to marry you." I smile as I take out the ring and put it on her finger. Then I kiss her will a new found passion. She will truly be mine. No one else's. She will be my wife, and my life. I am the happiest man on the planet. I don't deserve her, this goddess that fate has sent me. The End.


End file.
